The Journey to Occultus Silva Chptr 1 The Capture
by Unicad
Summary: Pls ppl, bear with me; for this is not an eragon story; but i wanted to publish my own story and i couldnt find where to put it but here; im sry if it annoys you; well if u care to read it; id like to know what u think of it; pls leave a review if u can :


Adonia walked past the trees towards the tower, oblivious to the Amphisabaens lurking behind the trees, watching her intently, shifting their eyes from the unicorn walking past them, and their Cerastes leader, awaiting the signal to strike.

No one could deny it. Adonia was almost a flawless creature. Her slim legs looked as if they could break with every step she made, yet the muscles bulging out from underneath her skin clearly showed the strength they contained. Her body was so elegant and graceful; she clearly assured those with doubts who she actually was. A princess of the unicorn race.

Her face was oval, with piercing black eyes that glared at you with such fierce intelligence and wisdom; you could do nothing but look back with awe. Her soft mane and tail were so long that her face was almost hidden and the tip of her tail touched the ground. Her coat, main and tail were pearl white, shimmering under the sun, nearly blinding whoever looked at her.

To compliment this graceful being, however, was her horn. It was a spirally grooved horn, projecting forward from the centre of her forehead, being a silvery white at its base, piercing black in the middle, and shone a sparkling scarlet red at its tip. The horn alone was enough to make an enemy quail in fear, for it looked as if it could pierce your heart out with a light touch. Adonia carried herself proudly with demeanour, her adorned beauty catching everyone's eye.

It was why she had chosen this part of the forest to visit when she felt depressed, alone, angry, betrayed. This particular part of the forest was like a golden key to her heart. When the lock was turned, she poured all her inner feelings out, sharing them with the trees and plants and every living thing that cared enough to listen to her needs and wishes.

This time though, she didn't feel like doing as she usually did. She wanted to think. Only with herself. She had to talk her family and advisors into it!! How else could her beloved Damon and caring Alae be avenged? She wanted to sink her horn hard in her enemies' hearts, to feel the rage transmitting from her horn to her foes' hearts. Her heart burned at the thought of what hideous punishments she'd give the Fenrir for killing Alae, her best friend and magic-teacher, the only one she trusted with her heart open.

Wasn't it enough? Hadn't the Fenrir done what they wanted? A year after this atrocity took place, the evil flying race, the Criosphinx, which were allies of the Fenrir, captured Damon, her fiancée, and what happened to him had been information that was forever hidden from the unicorns, for the Criosphinx had outwitted them in this planned capture. They had been able to shut off contact by thought speak from Damon to any other creature, leaving him blind to the world. They'd also been able to block contact from the outside, directing anyone's mind who tried to contact Damon to their leader's mind; and taken by surprise, the creature would be mercilessly slain. Adonia had been one of the first people to attempt to get in touch with Damon, and very narrowly escaped slaughter with mere luck, for the Criosphinx hadn't yet managed to establish this method properly, though they had been able to try and break in the enemy's mind and kill him/her.

She slump against a tree, troubled and exhausted. Exhausted of the mind-work she'd done that they and trouble because she saw no alternative to how to manage to change her mother's word to openly fight the wicked creatures that had lately caused them pain. But her mother was adamant. They couldn't afford another war with other tough races that could and would fight back. They would be faced with extinction early in the war.

Slowly, an idea formed up in her mind, which might be the best course she could take. Yes, that was it. She'd prepare her own private army, and after finding out what had occurred to Damon after his capture and rescuing him if possible, slay the leaders of their enemy races. Yes, she'd take out her revenge in this way.

She turned away to head back to her palace in Victum Pacis, the most beautiful city of the unicorn country, when she heard a twig snap, very close to where she was. The sound seemed to have emanated from behind the giant tree she called Lesden.

Realising that their cover was blown, the Cerastes gave the signal.

Panic gripped Adonia, as she saw Amphisabeans slither on the ground, her path being blocked by theirs, and she backed against the tree, whinnying in terror. Of all the creatures, Adonia hated snakes most, for they were the most evil and ugly creatures that stalked the earth.

She had to strike before they did. Sending a silver, long Amphisabaen flying with a kick of her hooves, she thought the spell needed to kill the Amphisabaens. What she failed to notice, and what was clearly seen by the Amphisabaens, was the Cerastes behind the unicorn making his path towards her with a breakneck pace, noiselessly.

Before any of them could strike, Adonia send a silver spectrum speeding towards them, which contained the deadly spell. Before they could retaliate, the spell hit them full in the face, sending them staggering and writhing before the magic took its toll on them and stole them of their lives. Adonia screamed in terror as the Cerastes behind her struck. Giving a little shudder, she fell to the floor, unconscious while pain spread throughout her whole body, freezing her.


End file.
